Sweet Revenge
by opaque-girl
Summary: Ginny Weasley was furious. Seamus was the third boy Ron had rushed away from her since the year started. She was 15 years and yet they treated her like a two year old! She comes up with a revenge plan. A plan which meant Draco to be her pretend bf..D/G
1. The Plan

What the hell did her brother think of himself

**Summary: Ginny Weasley was furious. Seamus Finninagin was the third boy her brother had rushed away from her since the year started. She was 15 for Merlin's sake and they treated her like a two year old! So what does our Gryffindor princess do? She comes up with a revenge plan... A plan to blow the daylights out of her brother... A plan which meant Draco Malfoy to be her pretend boyfriend...D/G**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter. I own Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley and this is the reason I am sitting in my house, writing this fan fiction and not enjoying the high status of being JK Rowling.**

**Edited: Thanks alot to my beta Leila Dark for editing this story and helping me.**

What the hell did her brother think of himself! How dare he act like she was a child!! She was 15 years for Merlin's sake! But no, Ronald fucking Weasley could not get that single fact cleared in his head!! She could not believe that he actually did a leg locker curse on Seamus Finninagin for asking her about Hogsmede weekend. He had not even asked her out for heaven's sake!!

"I am going to kill Ronald Weasley and that bitch Hermione he roams around with... It was as if they had nothing to do except boss her around and "protect her". Surprisingly Harry did not do it. Maybe because he was to busy trying to save the world." Ginvera Weasley thought angrily as she made her way to the girl's washroom. Maybe she could talk to Myrtle about it. But even that was no use and she knew it. Myrtle, although was a ghost, was a huge fan of Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, just like her so-called best friends Luna, Colin and Laura. Luna worshipped the ground Ron walked on while Colin worshipped Harry. Yes she would admit that even she used to do the same until the Yule Ball in her third year when she finally sodded off her goody-goody image, dumped Neville at the Ball and went out with a Dumstrang student instead. And over the last year she had changed dramatically. She was no longer the shy, can't-manage-to-speak-a-word-in-Harry-Potter's-presence Ginny. She spoke her mind, went on dates, and would have probably even lost her virginity by now if it weren't for her overprotective brother. She had also grown up and developed a body. She was 5'5, not thin as a stick like other girls, had curves in the right places and her red hair was now nice and curly as opposed to the straight as a board hair she had before. But she still could not fucking go out with a guy without her brother blowing his head off. And he was going to pay for it.

Lost in her thoughts she did not notice the other very angry, pissed off hormonal teenage boy coming from the other direction and WHAM!!

They both collapsed into each other with Ginny landing on top of the boy. As she tried to get up, she slipped once more, fell again, and found herself looking into the gray eyes of none other Draco Malfoy. As their eyes met Ginny could see a burning rage in his eyes, very similar to her own. His eyes moved over her going from her chest up and she could practically feel herself burning under his gaze, which now moved from her curves to her private parts. Suddenly he came back to his senses, pushed her off him roughly and stood up.

"Weasel, watch where you are going. Do you realize that you spoiled robes worth 10 galleons? Obviously you don't because that is more then what your father can earn in a lifetime."

"Malfoy, its time you get something more original. It's always the same old insults everyday! Poor weasel, Muggle-lover Weasel, Mudblood-lover Weasel, Potter-worshipping Weasel. Don't you get bored of them? I know I do." Ginny replied back, standing up and look directly into his eyes. She was not scared of him and she was going to show him that.

"Has the little weasel finally gotten guts?" He smirked.

"The little weasel has had guts since she was born Malfoy. I didn't know you could be so blind and dimwitted."

"Well unfortunately for you weasel, I have better things to do then notice you." He said, shocked at her confidence. He never knew that the little weasel was so fiery and quick-witted, unlike her brother who could never say anything intelligent. At times her brother could be more clueless then Crabbe and Goyle, which in itself is an achievement.

"Well considering the way you were looking at me, I have to disagree with that." She replied back.

"You are wrong Weasel. A Malfoy would never look at a Weasel in any way that wasn't disgust." Malfoy smirked, enjoying the fight.

"Malfoy... Weasel..." Suddenly an idea clicked into her mind. An idea of revenge that would piss of her brother, Harry and Hermione more than they had ever been pissed off before.

"Malfoy what is your favorite pastime?" Ginny asked him, already knowing his reply and formulating a plan in her brain. 'Oh he just had to agree to this! Please Malfoy Please!' She begged secretly in her mind.

"Well picking on the first years and pissing off the Gryffindors as much as I can." He replied, curious as to why she was asking him this.

"Well do you want to help me piss off the Golden Trio?" She asked quickly.

"Golden Trio? As in Potter, Granger and your brother right?" He asked, his curiosity rising.

"Yeah. So will you help me?" She asked, excitement growing in her body. If there was one guy who wasn't scared of Ron and Harry, it was Malfoy. And if there was one guy who wanted to piss them off as much as she did, it was Malfoy.

"What do you have in mind Weasel? And why would you do something to piss off the Golden Trio? Aren't you supposed to be worship the ground Potter walks on?" He asked.

"Malfoy I thought we already discussed this, I am extremely bored with your same old insults. They're completely uncreative! And for your information I hate all three of them more then you ever could, especially my brother. They always act like I can't take care of myself, and my brother still acts like I'm four years old! Not to mention I hate that mudblood for acting like my mother!" Ginny spat the word Mudblood like Draco usually did surprising both Draco and herself. She never knew that she had so much hatred inside her.

"So what's the plan?" He asked surprised by the little girl's. Of course she was no longer a little girl, something the whole school clearly hadn't realized before this year, including Draco.

"You have to pretend to be my boyfriend. That would blow the daylights out of my brother's head and the others." She said, folding her arms. She was trying to appear confident but it was clearly evident that she was very nervous.

He seemed to be shocked by what she said but he quickly recovered and replied, "And why do you think I would agree to that Weasel?"

"Umm, because you want to piss off my brother and Harry, and it would shock the whole school." Ginny said biting her lower lip, not trying to appear confident any longer. She was nervous as hell.

Draco considered the idea for a few minutes. "Well weasel the idea is good but what would I get out of the bargain? It seems to me that this situation would be more beneficial for you than me."

"And why would you think that Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Because you would get to be Malfoy's pretend girlfriend. You would be the envy of every girl in Hogwarts and you would be on the arms of the best guy in Britain. What else could a girl want?" He boasted as she started pretending to puke.

"Umm, maybe for you to shut the hell up and tell me whether you agree to the plan or not?" Ginny asked, praying that he would say yes.

Draco seemed to think for a second. It would definitely be worth it to see Weasley's and Potter's reaction, not to mention his father's rage. And he would get to explore the little weasel more something he would immensely enjoy.

"Well weasel, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes, I agree to your plan." Draco said smirking as Ginny released her breath and smiled.

"Don't be so happy Weasley, I'm not your real boyfriend and never will be." Draco said, his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"Good thing, cause I don't want you to be my real boyfriend, Malfoy. So, when do we put the plan into action?" She asked as the smile stayed on her face, making her look more beautiful then she already was.

"Tomorrow I guess. But if you get killed, don't expect me to rescue you."

"Ok, so we will meet outside the great hall tomorrow, ok?" Ginny said, too excited to reply to his taunts. She couldn't wait to see her brother's, Granger's and Potter's reactions to this.

**So how did you like it? Do you think I should continue? Please review and do let me know. Constructive criticism is also welcome but only if it is not for the sake of bashing. Thanks,**

**Pooja**


	2. Plan in action

A/N: I can't believe the response I got for my first chapter!! I'm very grateful to all of you and this is the only reason I have updated so quickly as I was not planning to do so. Thank you so much to all of you who added my story on their favorites and alert lists, read it and reviewed. It means a lot to me and I'm very thankful to you all. I would like to thank xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx, .Sugary.Tears, Im08Just97Me, Alana, Erin, tree-huggin-plant-lovin-47, meiscool2, snowfire81, fwakes47, ginnygirl09, Gin kiOhikari and sweet.venom.x. I would also like to thank my beta Leila Dark for reading my pathetic story and improving it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have never gotten Ginny..:P

Chapter 2: Sweet Revenge

When Ginny returned to the common room that night, she found the dream team waiting for her. But for once she was not pissed to see them. Let them yell or scold her all they wanted to today. Tomorrow, tomorrow will be her day.

"Ginny what's going on? Where were you? You were gone the whole day! I was so damn worried. I checked with Luna and Laura and they said they hadn't seen you since this morning. You weren't even in the library! If you were with some guy I'll be owling mom first thing tomorrow morning." Ron said as he watched his little sister enter the common room.

'_Oh you'll be owling mum alright, but I doubt it will have anything to do with me not being in the common room the whole day.'_ Ginny thought and chuckled as a plan came to mind.

"Ron, I was with Snape. I had a dentition and then I went down to the pitch to fly for a bit." She replied, making her way the girls' dormitory without giving a chance for the dream team to question her further. This was going to be fun. She couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

"Your late Weasel. I was waiting for you for the last ten bloody minutes." Malfoy said as Ginny hurriedly made her way towards him.

"Sorry, but I was getting dressed. I mean if I have to act like Malfoy's girlfriend I'm going to have to dress like a slut, now won't I?" Ginny replied, smirking.

As Draco looked at her he realized that she did look pretty, but not in a slutty way. She was wearing a miniskirt that barely reached her thighs, a small fitted tank top, and her hair was in curls down to her shoulders. Draco's eyes snapped open the second he realized he had been staring.

"No Weasel, on the contrary you should look elegant and beautiful, something I'm sure you'd never be able to accomplish."

"Actually I always look beautiful and elegant. You'd be surprised at how hard it is to me to look slutty."

"Now sweetheart don't go fooling yourself. As much as I love having this argument with you, I think we should just agree to disagree. After all I think it's about time we make our dramatic entrance. So shall we go in?" Draco smirked at her and she smirked back. He grabbed her hand and threw open the door of the great hall, walking in with her hand-in-hand.

There was a huge collective gasp as the entire student body turned around and looked at them. Whispers broke out through out the great hall, all of them about the same thing.

"Isn't that Ginny Weasley?"

"She's a Gryffindor, right?"

"She's Ron's sister."

"What is she doing with Malfoy?"

"Why are they holding hands?"

Ginny and Draco smirked at the reactions of their fellow students. Draco found them rather riotous and was glad this was going so well. A Hufflepuff girl had spit lemonade all over her boyfriends her boyfriend; Luna's mouth was hanging wide open, and Pansy looked ready to cry. At the head table Snape looked as if he had swallowed a lemon, Professor Filtwirk had dropped the apple pie he was eating on Professor McGonagall while Dumbledore was merely sitting there smiling.

"Stop gaping you bloody losers. Have you never seen a girl and boy together before, or are you all gays and lesbians?" Draco said to the group of gaping students in the great hall.

Suddenly a roar erupted at the Gryffindor table.

"WHAT THE BOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER MALFOY?" Ron screamed.

"Why Weasley, I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to hold my girlfriends hand. Besides, I don't see Ginny complaining, do you?" Draco smirk widened. He was enjoying this immensely.

"GINNY?? GIRLFRIEND?? SHE IS NOT YOUR BLOODY GIRLFRIEND!" Ron roared again, and charged towards them, with Harry and Hermione following closely behind him, looking more shocked then anyone else there. Ron pushed Ginny away from Draco and screamed right at her face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?? HOLDING HANDS WITH A MALFOY?"

"Ronnikins, I think Draco here has already answered your question. Your just making yourself look stupid by asking again." Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

"YOU…YOU… BLOODY HELL..." Ron started shouting again. Hermione tried to calm him down, but he was able to loosen himself from her grip easily and pounced himself at Draco, who threw a curse at him and sent him on the ground.

"RON!!" Hermione yelled, dropping to the ground to check on Ron. "What have you done to him Malfoy?"

"No need to flip out mudblood, he's only stunned."

As Harry enervated Ron and helped him to his feet, Hermione turned towards Ginny.

"Ginny, you do realize your holding Malfoy's hand right?" she asked Ginny, her voice strict strictly.

"Yes Granger, Ms-Goody-two-shoes, I do realize I am holding hands with Malfoy. Just because I'm not a know-it-all doesn't make me stupid. Now Draco, will you please take me to my table?" Ginny looked smirked at Draco as he led her towards the Gryffindor table.

Draco leaned down, his lips at her ear and whispered, "Why Weasel, I never knew you had so much spunk."

"Well, now you do." She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down at on the bench next to Laura.

As she had predicted Ron, Hermione, and Harry had followed her, probably waiting to scream at her again, but she didn't give them the chance. She grabbed a pancake and turning around she stuffed it into Ron's opened mouth.

"Ron dear you can owl mum as soon as you want to, but for will you please let me eat in peace?" She smirked for what had to be the billionth time that day before turning back around and piling her plate with food.

AH!! I know this chapter is short, and I'm really sorry, but I wanted to see your response to it and whether this style of writing is fine. I promise the next chapter will be triple of this as I have already began working on it. Please do review and tell me what you thought of it. Your reviews encourage me to write and update soon, so please press that little button in the corner and post your thoughts and ideas for the story.


	3. Reactions

A/N: Thank you so very much to each and every one of you who reviewed and read the last chapter. Your reviews really encourage me to write and update. Without them, I doubt I will have the guts to post the next chapter. Thanks a lot Becca, xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx, meiscool2, Erin, .Sugary.Tears. snowfire81, sweet.venom.x, and tree-huggin-plant-lovin-47 for your reviews. Special thanks to my beta Lileila Dark for going through the story and helping me.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. But I think you already know this.

As Draco watched the scene unfold at the Gryffindor table, his usual smirk grew even larger. This Weaselette definitely had a lot of fire. Weasley and Potter's faces were worth definitely worth this. He would pay Creevy 100 galleons to get a picture of the look that was on Weasely's face and Potter's too for that matter. He couldn't wait to see the reactions his father and mother made. However, he highly doubted he would actually be able to witness it. The news would reach them extremely fast via the Slytherins, in fact they might already know. But he wasn't worried like others might expect him to be. Just because people thought his parents bullied him or abused him didn't mean that it was true. In fact his father had never laid a hand on him. As for his mother, she considered him and his father as her whole world. Still, he knew they wouldn't be happy about his recent associations with the littlest Weasel. But then, that was the fun part of it.

As he started eating he realized that the whole Slytherin table was staring at him.

"What? Don't you have something better to do then to stare at me?" He snarled at them, causing some of the new Slytherins to squeak in fear. Crabbe and Goyle just looked at him stupidly while others quickly found anywhere else to look but at him.

"Draco, it's just...Weasley. Why were you with her anyways? This is some kind of joke right? Why the heck would you associate yourself with someone as low as her?" Blaise Zabini finally spit out, breaking the silence that had emanated over the Slytherin table. The others nodded their head, all wondering the same thing as Blaise.

"Yeah Drakie, why did you do that? You are mine after all." Parkinson whined in her obnoxious high pitched, squeaky voice.

"First of all Parkinson, get over yourself. I am not yours; we have just shagged a couple of times, I got bored and dumped you. Blaise, correct me if I'm wrong, but you were the one who mentioned how hot she was when we were on the train. And besides, I don't have to discuss my love life with any of you. Whether she's my girlfriend, a small crush or a compete whore is none of your damn business." He sneered at all of them and went back into attacking his food. He was sure he was going to tell Blaise later, but this was not the place to discuss it.

"Draco, I said she was hot, not that I was about to jump up and shag her the first chance I got." Blaise retorted, refusing to let go of the topic.

"Well I doubt she would let you even if you did want to!" Draco snapped back. Blaise was about to respond when Draco suddenly got up and left the Great hall without another word. He has just seen Ginny leave and decided to follow her out.

"Weasel wait." Draco called out as he saw Ginny start walking towards an empty classroom.

Although he hadn't followed out of curiosity, he wondered why she had left the Great Hall in the first place. In fact the only reason he had followed her out was he knew the Weasel and Potter would freak when they noticed that both he and Weasley had left together.

Ginny stopped and turned around, and Draco saw that she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking at the weird girl in front of him who positively couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh Merlin, did you see their faces? Ron was furious! I thought steam was going to start coming out of his ears! Not to mention Granger and Potter!" she said as her laugher increased and caused her to have hiccups.

"Weasel, aren't you scared that Weasley will owl your mother?" He raised an elegant eyebrow, wondering if she had considered this.

"Aren't you scared that Parkinson will owl your father?" She smirked back at him.

"Touché, but you know, I'm doing you a favor, so you better start respecting me." He retorted back.

"Favor? Come on Malfoy, I know you are enjoying this as much as I am. I have no doubt you made Potter and my brother more furious to day then you ever have before. And the best part is, they can't do anything about it." Draco started to smile a little, but luckily he caught himself and quickly switched it to a smirk. After all, Malfoys didn't smile. Then again, Malfoy's didn't go around pretending Weasleys were their girlfriends either.

"Weasel, hate to break up the laugh fest, but I think I can hear your brother, Potter and Granger coming this way, and if they see us like this, I don't doubt they'd be suspicious and eventually realize this is all a hoax." Draco remarked as he peeped outside the classroom. Sure enough, Potter and his cronies were making their way towards them, all looking furious.

Suddenly Ginny flung her arms around his neck, resulting in her face only millimeters away from his. For a second Draco couldn't figure out why she had done that, but when he finally remembered the Golden Trio coming, he hugged her back and started trailing small kisses on her neck. Her moans started to arouse him, pretend or not. Finally he reached her lips and kissed her hungrily, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"GINVERA MOLLY WEASELY!! In the name of Godric Gryffindor you will tell me what was just going on!" Ron yelled at his sister as drew away from the infamous Malfoy heir who, obviously reluctant to let her go, still held onto her waist.

"Why Ron, what's wrong?" Ginny fluttered her eyes innocently at her older brother, causing his face to turn a bright crimson color that almost matched his hair perfectly.

"MALFOY HAD HIS FUCKING TONGUE ALL OVER YOU, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS FLUTTER YOUR EYES AT ME AND PRETEND NOTHING HAPPENED?" Ron screamed. His mind was racing with fury. How could Ginny do something like this? And with Malfoy?

"Did it ever occur to you, Weasel, that she might like my tongue 'all over her' as you said?" Draco drawled, sneering.

"YOU…YOU… BLOODY HELL!" Ron bellowed and once again attempted to pounce on Draco, and was yet again pulled back by Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny come on, lets go. We'll continue this discussion in the common room." Hermione said sternly, not wanting to create a scene with Malfoy.

"No Granger, we do this here and now. If you don't want to, then you can scurry on off to your common room and leave me the hell alone. It just so happens that you interrupted my quality time with my boyfriend." Ginny replied, her annoyance towards the muggleborn clear.

"GINNY WEASELY YOU WILL COME WITH US THIS INSTANT!" Ron bellowed, pissed at the very idea of his sister spending quality time with a Malfoy.

"Weasley, we all know her name, you don't need to keep repeating it. Although, I have to admit, I do like the sound of it." Draco smirked. Taunting Weasley had never been this much fun.

"Ginny, Ron and Hermione are right. I thought you knew better then this. It's Malfoy! Isn't he the same guy who taunted you for years and called your family filthy and poor? Isn't he the same guy who made your life a living hell?" Harry asked, still shocked by…well everything. It was easier for him to understand Voldemort then to try and understand why in the world Ginny Weasley would go out with…ugh, Draco Malfoy.

"No Potter he made your life a living hell, not mine, obviously your mixing our lived up. Just because he's your enemy doesn't make him automatically _my_ enemy. And just because someone might be your friend doesn't make them my friend. Things don't work like that." Ginny snapped back, but she couldn't have been happier in her life. It was such a relief to actually voice her real opinion.

Harry was speechless. Was this really Ginevra Weasley who was talking to him? Maybe Malfoy had her under an imperious curse or something like that. Yes that had to be it. There was no other way she would act like this.

"Ron lets go. We need to find a way to fix Ginny. She's under the imperious curse, I'm sure of it." Harry said, positive of his theory.

To his complete shock, Ginny burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin! Imperious curse? Are you kidding me? Draco, they actually think you have me under imperious curse!" Tears of laughter were rolling down her eyes. Even Draco started smiling. Potter actually thought that Ginny was under imperious curse and he had to try and save her. Stupid Saint Potter.

"There goes The-Boy-Who-Annoys-The-Shit-Out-Of-Everyone trying to save you, yet again." He whispered in her ear causing her to giggle even more.

Harry stomped away in anger, Ron and Hermione following after only a moment's hesitation. There was something seriously wrong with Ginny, and they needed to fix it.

A/N: Ah!! Finally I completed it!! So as I promised this chapter is longer and filled with D/G spice! So now please please review and let me know what you think of it. Your reviews really encourage me. Pretty please with cherry on top? If you read my chapter then it is your duty to review and tell me what you think of it.


	4. Friends and Parents

A/N: Thanks a lot to all those who reviewed my work and encouraged me to post this chapter. I really appreciate it. I would like to thank christy86, .., xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx, .x, tree-huggin-plant-lovin-47, padmeani8, meiscool2, snowfire81, Raggio, Erin, PSfriends4ever for their reviews. Special thanks to my beta Lileila Dark for helping me with the story.

Disclaimer: The characters Ginny, Draco, Harry and others all belong to JK Rowling as does the magical creation of the "Harry Potter Series". I am merely playing with the characters.

Ron spent the entire way back to the common room muttering under his breath. As soon as they walked through the portrait hole, he screamed into the empty room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHY THE BLOODY HELL WAS MY SISTER IN THE ARMS OF FUCKING MALFOY? AND WHY THE HELL WAS SHE CALLING HIM HER BOYFRIEND?" He bellowed out.

"Ron, don't worry, I am sure something is wrong with Ginny. She would never willingly date Malfoy. She's probably under imperious curse or something." Harry said, extremely shocked by what was happening.

"Yeah, that has to be right. I think you should owl your mother, and Harry and I will go to Dumbledore and speak to him about this." Hermione stated.

"Yes. Yes, that's what we'll do. Good idea Mione. I'll write to mum right now. Can I borrow your quill?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure," she said, pointing to it on the table across the room.

Harry and Hermione headed out the portrait hole, and made their way to Dumbledore's office. They had to get to the bottom of this. They had to save Ginny.

"Malfoy can't we figure this out later? I am going to be late for potions and just because Snape will let you get away with almost anything, doesn't mean he'll grant the same kind of mercy to me," Ginny replied. Draco was irritating her to no end, yet was apparently too busy on mapping up their plan to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Weasel, if you want to blow the daylights out of your brother then you did better pay attention." Draco said, not looking up.

"Malfoy, I'm gonna get a detention, and I fail to see how that would help us piss off our families."

"Just tell Snape you were with me." He replied, his eyes still on the map in front of him. This stupid weasel wasn't letting him concentrate on his plan. He had never intended on becoming so involved in this whole relationship, but after he realized how much fun it was going to be, he just couldn't wait to do it again.

"What? Oh yeah, like that'll work."

Of course the stupid Weasel wouldn't let him concentrate on anything. Why wouldn't she stop bothering him? This was partly her plan too anyway. She should be helping!

'_Ok Draco, chill. Just ignore her.'_ He thought, trying to calm himself down. He gritted his teeth and ignored her. But she was definitely not used to being ignored and had no intentions of getting used to it either. So she asked him again and again and finally he looked up at her.

"Weasel shut up! You still have bloody 5 minutes left before the bloody class even begins. This will only take a couple minutes to plan out, so instead of bothering me, do you think you could help?"

"So you admit that Malfoy's need help sometimes?" She smirked at him.

"Why do you even care, Weasel? Now let's go through this one more time. The password of the Gryffindor common room is _Dumbledore's Army_?" He asked for the millionth time.

"No Malfoy, the password is _The Boy Who Lived_." She replied sarcastically.

"Weasel you bloody..." He wanted to strangle her. Why couldn't she just give him a simple yes or no?

"Asshole?" She offered with _his_ smirk plastered on her face.

Yes, _his_ smirk. She was wearing his bloody smirk. That was the last straw. He would show her what the price was for annoying the bloody hell out of him and then using _his_ smirk against him. Using a quick hex he had learned earlier that year he caused the water from the table to levitate above her head before splashing down, soaking her all the way through.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed loudly, the water making her curly hair straight. "MALFOY ARE YOU MAD?"

The water had soaked her thoroughly, getting her cloths, hair, and almost every inch of her skin drenched. Satisfied, he returned to his plans once more, stupidly thinking that Ginny wouldn't respond to his actions.

She cast a charm, not as quietly as the one Draco had cast, and suddenly a hive of honeybees flew from the tip of her wand and towards Draco.

"UGHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?" He shouted as the honeybees flew into his face, and his hair. He tried to push them away but this only resulted in them stinging his hands. Without a thought of what he looked like, he cast a banishing spell and they all disappeared in seconds. Once he had composed himself and looked around the room at the mess they had made, the Weasel was long gone. She had probably left for her potions class, he thought as he folded up his plans and made his way to the Prefect's bathroom to clean himself up.

No matter what Ginny did, it seemed that she was destined to be late to Potions today. Pity really, as she had missed seeing Malfoy's reaction to the bees just so she could get there on time. She chuckled a bit when she thought about it, but quieted down when she stepped into the Snape's room, wistfully hoping that she could make it to her seat without him noticing.

"Ms. Weasley, so nice of you to finally make it to the class. Care to tell us the reason for your delay?" Snape asked, never turning from the board, where he was writing the instructions for today.

"I was busy with Draco and forgot to keep a track of the time." She said, silently begging for Malfoy to be right. She really didn't want a detention.

Hearing this, Snape turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. Finally he told her to sit down and start making her Pepperup potion. She gave a sigh of relief and sat down next to Laura before realized that the whole class was staring at her, including Snape.

"Why was everyone staring at me?" She whispered to Laura as Snape turned away and went back to writing on the board.

"Ginny, in case you didn't notice, you just announced that you were busy with the biggest git of the world, who just happens to call himself Draco Malfoy." Laura said bitterly, still shocked by Ginny's announcement.

Ginny did not feel like defending Malfoy at that moment, and she really didn't want to fight with Laura. So she started reading the instructions for making the pepperup potion. The reactions she was getting from everyone were extremely exhilarating, but she was not too happy with Luna, Laura and Colin's behavior. Her so-called best friends were nothing but bitter towards her. Yes, she understood that it would take them a while to understand, after all if Laura or Luna had suddenly told her that _they_ are snogging Draco Malfoy, her reaction would not have been too positive, but at least as a friend she would still support them and stand by them.

"Mother, Father, what a pleasant surprise." Draco said formally, although he really wasn't surprised at all. He went and kissed his mother on the cheek and nodded to his father. He had been called out of Transfiguration to Snape's classroom to see them, and although he wasn't showing it he was a little nervous for this confrontation.

Although he wasn't completely surprised to see them there he had expected them to send a howler or something, instead of coming in person. Hell, he had not even expected the news to reach them so fast, but then again, Pansy was bound to make sure they knew about it as soon as possible.

"Draco we have heard some…disturbing…rumors about you declaring the blood traitor female Weasley your girlfriend. We are here to assure ourselves that these rumors are just that, rumors." His father stated stiffly. His tone was even however Draco could sense the rising anger in it.

"Her name is Ginny father." He replied, keeping his own tone even as well.

"We have no interest in knowing her name, Draco and nor should you." Luscious Malfoy replied, appalled at his son.

"Draco dear, your father is right. We do not wish for you to associate yourself with this blood traitor girl. We brought you up to know better then that!"

"Ginny is a pureblood! She is not a blood traitor and she's never done anything to earn herself that title. It's like people calling me a Death Eater, just because father is one." Draco defended Ginny, though he didn't really wish to. However, for the plan to work perfectly this was important. His father and mother were not as thick as Potter and his cronies, and would notice a scheme when they saw one. Therefore, he had to defend Weasley or his father would get suspicious.

"Watch your tongue boy." His father snarled at him angrily as his mother tried to cool the man father down.

"Draco, we usually do not interfere in your personal relationships, however this time we are forced to. If you associate yourself with girls like her, you will bring shame, not only upon yourself, but also on the Malfoy name. I hope you understand that." Narcissa said and got up to leave, signaling the end of the conversation.

A/N: AH!! Finally completed. I am sorry for the delay however I have been really busy. My exams are starting from 20th November and would continue till the end of December. Please do review and let me know your opinion on this chapter. Maybe your reviews will make me update earlier as they really encourage me. Also can you please vote in the poll on my homepage... Thanks a lot!


End file.
